Mystery Lover
by MystiKoorime
Summary: "Yes!" Botan exclaimed in frustration. "I'm in a relationship with Hiei! Is that so hard to believe?" - In which Botan tells a white lie, Hiei overhears and they both get more than they initially bargained for.


HB Week: Day 6

Prompt: Long Distance

Takes place post-canon.

* * *

Botan sat amongst the girls, stirring her spoon in her tea with a bored expression. They were all seated comfortably outside of Genkai's temple at the outdoor table that Kuwabara set up ages ago. Keiko was currently laying out her latest grievances with Yusuke while Shizuru nodded along empathetically. The latter had already told them all about the handsome businessman she was currently seeing and it was common knowledge that Yukina and Kuwabara were in love, even if Yukina did not express herself in the same bold way that Kuwabara did.

Botan was perfectly fine being alone. It was something safe that she was used to. A constant that suited her well.

But what she could not stand was being left out of all the juicy gossip and conversation by default of never having experienced romance and a relationship.

Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly idyllic, she would allow her mind to wander. She considered how different things would be if she had someone in her life. Someone to meet her at the end of each day. Someone who cared about her wants and needs and lessened her doubts. Someone who didn't mind her quirks and faults. Someone who simply loved her with all of his heart. And someone she felt the same about in turn.

In theory, it all sounded so nice.

So sweet.

So perfect.

"It's just wonderful, isn't it?" she sighed. "Being in love."

"You've found someone?" Keiko asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

Botan's lashes fluttered wildly as she blinked; the realization of her words settling over her. She didn't mean to give her musings life. She should have corrected herself, but Yukina and Shizuru were looking over at her expectantly and the excitement in Keiko's eyes was unparalleled. She never held their attention like this before and it was a little more than flattering. All the ferry-girl could do was nod her head unthinkingly. She pretended to be interested in the silverware as she answered, "Why, yes, I have."

"Don't leave us hanging. Tell us all about him!" Keiko said, taking Botan's hands in her own.

The bluette floundered for a moment.

"Oh, but he wouldn't want me to blab about it."

"It's just us, we won't tell anyone," Keiko urged.

Yukina smiled encouragingly and even Shizuru appeared to be interested. Botan swallowed thickly, eyes darting around for an answer she wouldn't find.

"Oh... but... I... we..."

The panic began to set in now, spreading like needles all over her skin. She was a horrible liar and this was a terrible idea.

"Look, she's blushing like a tomato," Shizuru commented. "Maybe it's someone we already know."

"I bet it's Kurama!" Keiko guessed.

"Goodness no!" she immediately denied. "Kurama is a dear friend and nothing more."

"One of Genkai's protégées from the Dark Tournament?" Shizuru supposed. "Jin, maybe? Or Touya?"

Botan shook her head.

"Please tell me it isn't that vain Shishiwakamaru guy," Keiko said, nose crinkled in disgust. "Or Suzuka."

"No, no, no! It's none of them!" she answered.

"…Well… we're starting to run out of prospects here," Keiko said carefully. "And the only other guy left is…"

"Hiei," Yukina finished.

Botan's eyes widened. Hiei? _Hiei_?! The mere thought of the fire-demon harboring feelings for her was preposterous. In the rare occasions where he did acknowledge her, he regarded her with either disdain or indifference. In fact, she was almost positive that he wouldn't look her way even if she was the last woman in all three realms. And... yet... she found herself considering it. Hiei was hardly ever around. He would never hear of her white lie and he would never have to corroborate her story. This could actually work.

"Y-you caught me!" she forced out a little hysterically. "It's Hiei!"

Three gazes met her own unblinkingly. Keiko looked as though she didn't know what to think, Shizuru appeared to be skeptical and Yukina was the picture of surprise. Shizuru was the first to break the stifling silence.

"Hiei?" she tested.

"Yes!"

"Mr. Dark and Broody?"

"One and the same!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Botan exclaimed in frustration. "I'm in a relationship with Hiei! Is that so hard to believe?"

* * *

Several feet away, thoroughly disturbed from his afternoon nap, Hiei bristled. He glared down at the four women, eyes narrowed icily on the ferry-girl who was currently spewing a pack of lies.

He had only come to the human world to check in on Yukina. There was no pressing need to return to Makai, the tree provided enough shade from the bright and overbearing sun and the breeze was nice, so he found himself drifting off. But when the ferry-girl had begun to say peculiar, strange and untrue things, his relaxed mood quickly warped into angered confusion. He didn't care at all about the woman or her mystery lover — until that mystery lover turned out to be _him_.

"You're both so different..." Keiko's voice reached his ears. "And you don't even live in the same world."

"Well that's what we have long distance relationships for, you know."

"How... does that even work? When Yusuke was away for two years I didn't hear from him at all."

Hiei watched as the ferry-girl pretended to scour through her memories.

"Hiei stops by when he's free. Or I'll go to Makai and visit him at the fortress. Why, sometimes we even meet up in the human world," she said. "And we can communicate via the mirrors. Or through his jagan."

"The wonders of Spirit World technology and mystical third eyes," Shizuru commented.

"Yes..." the ferry-girl agreed a little too hurriedly. "So, you see, he's never too far away."

He rolled his eyes. If only she knew just how ironic those words were.

"It's a little unexpected, but I think it's nice that he puts in that much effort to stay in touch despite the distance between you," Keiko said. "It's kind of romantic even..."

Hiei raised a brow as Botan made a lovesick sort of sigh and forced a smitten smile on her face.

"He's very unpredictable and surprising once you get to know him better. Why, he often takes me to the most beautiful places in Makai and shows me around the popular hotspots. And I introduce him to the more solitary and quiet places in the Spirit World that I know he prefers. It's all very lovely."

He scoffed at her ability to bend the truth. The one and only time she had foolishly stopped by the fortress with that idiot prince of hers, Hiei had the good sense to take her to the gardens to wait for negotiations to end. The woman was too loud, too colorful and too bright. She drew far too much attention and she did not seem to realize just how dangerous a position she was in. Upon arriving, she quickly became enamored with the flowers and plants Mukuro strangely enough opted to maintain.

And when he was still under the Spirit World's thumb, she often led him to the koi ponds on the east wing. It was quiet. He couldn't hear the ogres stressing to meet deadlines or the gossiping spirits chatting aimlessly. It was admittedly the only place he could stand in that entire world.

"Don't take this the wrong way... but what changed? Last time I remembered, you were hardly on speaking terms," Keiko mentioned. "And weren't you still a little afraid of him?"

"I... I just saw him in a different light," she answered. "He's very handsome when he's not scowling all the time."

His glare deepened. Flattery wasn't nearly enough to absolve the woman of her lies, but a small part of him was curious to hear what strange fabrications she would weave next. He had to admit, it took some talent to spin a tale as absurd as this one.

"He's brave, loyal, kind-"

"Kind?" the brunette echoed incredulously.

"Yes, in his own way," she maintained. "He's protective. Why he never lets me get too close to the action during the tournaments..."

He recalled the many times he had told her to stay away from the ring. It wasn't because he cared, it was because she was quite literally in the way. She was more of a distraction and a hindrance than anything else. Even now, so many years later she failed to heed his words. He wondered why he wasted his breath.

"He's strong and determined. He always pushes ahead. The strength of his heart and his will are both insurmountable."

Hiei swallowed thickly as she continued.

"I see a lot in him, a lot more than he probably realizes..."

Unrest lay heavy in his chest and prickled at his skin. The ferry-girl was being completely honest now. He could see it in her amethyst eyes; hear it in the melodic cadence of her voice. The revelation may have quelled any other soul, but not his.

Enough was enough.

This farce had gone on for too long and he had no intentions of allowing it to stand.

* * *

The girls were hanging off of Botan's every world. She didn't mean to take it so far, nor did she mean to get herself into this mess in the first place. She really should have kept her big mouth shut.

"How long have you two been together for?" Shizuru asked.

"Uh... well..."

A rustle drew their attentions towards dark hair, red eyes and an unreadable expression. Botan's heart plummeted towards her stomach at the sight, blue brows rising high in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour," Shizuru greeted.

"H-Hiei!" She stood up on shaky legs, fixing him with a smile that she hoped was more convincing than it felt. "I had no idea you were going to be around!"

"Are you sure about that, ferry-girl?" he accused. "You seem to be privy to much more than I."

She laughed nervously.

"Would you girls excuse us for a moment?"

The bluette wasted no time in grabbing a hold of the fire-demon's arm and pulling him away. It was only by some miraculous stroke of luck that Hiei allowed her to touch him, much less manhandle him into the forest.

Once they were out of earshot, he halted all movement, grounding Botan in the process.

"That's far enough," he announced, wrenching away from her white-knuckled grip.

"Um... so... how much of that did you manage to hear?" she questioned.

The fire-demon crossed his arms over his chest, crimson eyes piercing through her accusingly.

"Every single word, woman."

Dread sliced through her chest, searing and hot like a blade.

"Oh, please don't kill me," she whimpered.

He almost looked insulted under the canopy of leaves as sunlight and shadow played over his features.

"Killing you wouldn't be worth the effort," he dismissed. "I do demand an explanation, though."

Botan almost wished he had put her out of her misery. It was bad enough that she had gotten caught. Explaining it to him would launch her into a level of humiliation that she hoped he wouldn't have to experience in her lifetime. Poking the pads of her index fingers together, she pouted all the while avoiding his gaze.

"...It's awfully embarrassing..."

"Not as embarrassing as being the subject of your silly little fairy tale."

Botan's posture deflated in defeat. As much as she hated to admit it, Hiei was right. She did just use him as a part of her sick scheme. The least she could do was tell him why.

"I was tired of being left out all the time," she began. "I pretended like I was in a relationship so I could finally feel like a part of the conversation and one thing led to another..."

"So you decided to use me."

"It's not like that!" she defended. "And not all of it was a complete lie."

"Yes, you just twisted the events of the truth to suit your own delusion."

She pouted guiltily.

"I don't like being used, woman," he said.

"I know, it was wrong of me," she admitted, bringing her gaze up to meet his. "I'm sorry."

It was a while before he responded, and his words shocked her.

"…There is one thing I want to know, though."

"What is it?"

"Those things you said about me at the end…"

"Oh." Her cheeks burned when she realized exactly what he was referring to. "…What about it?"

"I've never given you any reason to think that I am anything but a merciless killer," he stated. "What in the three worlds possesses you to believe otherwise?"

"You have," she answered easily. "You've shown your true nature plenty of times. Just because you don't realize it, doesn't mean it isn't true."

His gaze narrowed suspiciously, so she went on.

"I mean it, Hiei," she insisted. "You're a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to have you by their side."

He stiffened, almost as though her words hit a sore spot.

"What do you know, woman," he scoffed. "You hardly have any standards. You like everything and everyone."

"That's not fair!" she protested. "You're lashing out and misjudging me just to make a point!"

Crimson eyes were set on her, even and sure.

"You're forgetting that I've seen your true nature plenty of times, too, ferry-girl. You've always been quickly to believe in the good of others, giving more chances than what is deserved. You care too much, even when it isn't necessary. You're too friendly and kind with those that don't even know what to do with such civilities. And you're far too indiscriminate with your trust."

Botan stared back at him wordlessly, his words reaching the very depths of her heart. She was so used to being overlooked and fading into the back of everyone's thoughts that she didn't know how to process the warmth filling her chest.

"I didn't think you noticed me at all," she confessed.

He raised a dark brow.

"You're always around," he noted. "I'd have to be blind and deaf not to."

"…I suppose we both know each other better than we realized, then."

Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets, averting his gaze with a grunt. His expression was devoid of any anger or displeasure, lips pressed into a relaxed line. Sharp eyes were softer than usual now that those pesky scowl lines were no longer framing them. It was almost as if she was really seeing him for the first time, stripped down to his core and without any pretenses. Beneath the soft rays of sunlight and surrounded by the quiet sounds of the forest, he appeared more approachable. He didn't seem that far out of reach. Botan found herself wishing that they could continue on with this momentum; that they could keep moving towards this new and unprecedented territory. But if they stood any chance at that, she would have to right her wrong first.

"Well, I should probably go and tell the girls the truth now," she announced. "I shouldn't have lied in the first place and I truly am sorry for dragging you into this."

Hiei failed to answer, but she was quickly becoming used to his silences. Perhaps once this was all over, many, many years down the road, they could look back on this little incident and laugh. As for right now, all she wanted to do was retire to her safe and cozy room in the Spirit World and forget it ever happened. Turning on her heels, she began to walk away.

"Botan."

She turned back to view him in surprise. If the use of her name didn't root her to the ground on which she stood, then the searching look in his eyes did. Everything faded away save for the fire-demon that captured her attention.

"There is more than one way to rectify your dishonesty," he informed as he took a step closer to her.

Hiei's gaze rested on her with an unwavering confidence that was intimate and open and all of the things she had never expected from him. The look housed within his red eyes made her heart flutter. And the words he spoke next took her breath away.

"This long distance thing," he stated evenly. "Perhaps we should give it a try."

Then he vanished, leaving her to contemplate his offer over the rapid beating of her heart.

* * *

I'm cutting it close to the Day 6 deadline, but I managed to make it! :) Hope y'all are enjoying these one shots! Thank you for your continued support and your lovely reviews. They make all these hours of agonizing over my writing worth it.


End file.
